ISO Bus electricity transferring systems are used throughout the electrical generating and transmission industry. A typical ISO Bus electrical system, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a bus conductor 111 which is contained within a concentric outer duct, enclosure or other housing 106. The figures of the present disclosure illustrate cylindrical conductors however the conductors may have any shape known in the art. The conductor 111 may be a smaller pipe located within the duct 106 which is a larger pipe with an air gap in between the conductor 111 and the duct 106. The conductor 111 is held in its concentric position by insulators 116, 117, and 118 (insulator 118 is illustrated in FIG. 2) which are inserted through flanges 122, 123, and 124 (flange 124 is illustrated in FIG. 2). As seen in FIG. 2, insulators 116, 117, and 118 are radially disposed within the duct 106 and serve to hold or retain conductor 111 in an approximately concentric location. Each insulator 116, 117, and 118 has corresponding contact points 130, 131, and 132 which bear against the conductor 111 and hold it in position within the duct 106. It is noted that the number of insulators 116, 117, and 118 may vary between ISO Bus electrical system designs as needed to hold the insulator 111 in place. The number of insulators set forth herein is for illustrative purposes only and is in no way intended to limit the scope of the present invention.
During use of the ISO Bus electrical system 100, the conductor 111 will be subject to axial and radial movements as a result of changes in temperature, mechanical stress, or other environmental factors or normal wear and tear. These changes can cause wearing or galling damage to the conductor 111 at one or more locations. Areas that are at risk for wearing or galling include those areas around the points of contact 130, 131, and 132 of the insulators 116, 117, and 118 with the conductor 111. For example, an area of damage to the conductor 111 is identified by reference numeral 135 in FIG. 2 at and around contact points 130, 131, and 132. Accessing damaged areas 135 of the conductor 111 for repairs is challenging because the duct 106 is a continuous cylindrical surface. This means that access must be gained to the interior of duct 106 to make a repair to conductor 111 which is located inside. As illustrated in FIG. 3, one method of the prior art involves cutting into duct 106 near the damaged area 135 and removing an access cutout 128, creating an opening 134 through which the damaged area 135 of conductor 111 can be repaired by whatever means is appropriate. Upon completion of the repairs, access cutout 128 is welded back into place, and the welds smoothed or blended. However, dust, welding material, and metal shavings from the repair may still remain in duct 106 and on conductor 111 using this repair method. Any such debris can be detrimental to the performance of the ISO Bus electrical system and hazardous to any individual or equipment close by due to the very high voltages carried by conductor 111. Further, the existing insulator hole through the duct mounting flanges 122, 123, and 124 are not suitable for making repairs and would be too confining and restricting to make manual repairs. While manual hand grinding can be performed without an access tube, any resulting dirt contamination generated using this method is not acceptable.
In addition to being inefficient and hazardous, the methods of the prior art are expensive and time consuming. There exists a need for a novel apparatus and method for repairing damaged areas of an ISO Bus electrical system, and the conductor 111 in particular, that is safer, more reliable, more efficient and less expensive than the methods disclosed in the prior art.